No Way in Hell
by Akai-Pyon
Summary: "It's for the Tenth," Gokudera kept telling himself as he looked at the closet of ridiculous outfits. Drabbles. Various pairings. Requests, maybe. PenName has changed. Akai no Kumo is now Akai-Pyon
1. Prologue

**No Way in Hell**

**Summary: **"It's for the Tenth," Gokudera kept telling himself as he looked at the closet of ridiculous outfits.

**Pairing: **Various x 59.

**Rating: **T, just because.

**A/N: **Just a series of drabbles, I promise. Nothing big, but I wanted to see what would happen if Gokudera dressed up in scandalous outfits. :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR does not belong to me, however much I wish. *tear*

--------------x

**Prologue**

"Gokudera-san! Please, just a moment of your attention!" A certain shiny-headed engineer bobbed alongside the silverette, wiping sweat from his face with a handkerchief.

He was running out of breath fast, trying to keep up with the furious Storm guardian. "Please, I have just one request!"

"Will you shut the _fuck _up?" Gokudera Hayato whirled around, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Giannini halted in his steps, a little shocked, before he resumed his steps.

"It's just one experiment," the engineer panted. "Please, even the Tenth has told me to ask you to do this for him!"

At the mention of the Tenth, Gokudera stopped in his tracks, turning slowly, his eyes twitching. "What is this _experiment_?" he asked warily.

Giannini broke into a large grin as he started to lead the teenager towards the Northern Wing. "It's just for this week," the engineer promised. "I want to see how easy it is to seduce the other guardians, you know, as a precaution."

"What kind of precaution is this?" Gokudera shook his head, incredulous. "Why would you need to test this? And why me?"

"T-That's because…" Giannini broke into his creepy laugh as he darted a few feet away from the bomber. "T-That's because Gokudera-san looks the most like a girl!"

Gokudera slammed his hands into his pockets, pulling out eight sticks of dynamite. "What the hell did you just say?" the silverette snarled, advancing swiftly on the engineer.

"A-Ah! SAVE ME TENTH!" Giannini screeched as he started to run down the hall.

Tsuna appeared around the corner, halting when he saw the dynamite in Gokudera's ringed fingers and the cowering engineer behind him. "Hiiii! What's going on?" Tsuna squeaked as he ran forwards, hurriedly trying to pull the dynamite sticks out of Gokudera's fingers.

The explosives dropped to the ground as soon as the silverette realized Tsuna was there. "Tenth, this man wants me to dress up in outfits for prostitutes and whores!" he said, almost as if he wanted an explanation.

Tsuna flushed deep red. "G-Gokudera-kun! Don't say that word!" the Decimo stammered. "B-But yes, I did give him permission. I think it's an experiment worth undertaking!" he said the last sentence rather boldly, his face still bright red, refusing to meet his Storm's eyes.

"What the…." Gokudera's shoulders slumped forward and his head fell, his chin resting on his chest. "Fine. If this is what the Tenth wants."

"A-Arigatou, Gokudera-kun…And it's not without reason," Tsuna looked up, flinching just a little. "I-If we undertake a mission that has the risk of one of us getting sidetracked, I want to make sure we send someone who is focused and won't kill everybody s/he sees!"

"But, if you'll forgive me, Tenth, why me?"

"Because you've lived in Italy!" Tsuna smiled innocently, a naïve expression on his face. "Everybody knows that people from Italy are always good at seducing!"

Gokudera face-palmed.

**Later**

"It's for the Tenth," Gokudera kept telling himself as he stared at the closet full of ridiculous outfits. There were things like Gothic Lolita maid outfits, bunny girl outfits, leotards, fucking _**pink **_tutus for God's sake.

"Fuck this!" Gokudera whirled around.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. He hated Reborn for making him do this. At the time…Reborn's suggestion seemed quite plausible. And, although Tsuna hated to admit it, he kind of wanted to see his Storm guardian in a bunny girl outfit. There, he said it.

"Please do this for me! Just for a few days!" Tsuna said, looking at the silverette with the large puppy dog eyes he knew Gokudera couldn't resist.

"T-that's not fair, Tenth!" Gokudera stammered as he fell prey, once again, to the Bambi eyes. "Fine…" his voice softened and he turned to look at the closet. "Which one first?"

---------x

**Yay! I'm random! XD**

**So, this is just a series of drabbles that I'm writing because I feel like it and because I have too many plot bunnies in my head right now. *sigh***

**Ah well. I might take requests. Any outfits you want to see Gokudera dress up in? And perhaps who will see him in this outfit? :D**

**Akai no Kumo**


	2. 8059 Bunny Girl Outfit

**A/N: **Haha, so I'd just like to say thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Reviews make me so happy! XD First up will be Gokudera in a bunny girl outfit! *is shot* Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, because if I did, the whole show would be yaoi.

* * *

**8059 Bunny Girl Outfit**

"This…is…so…fucking…embarrassing…" Gokudera muttered as he tried to pull down on the leotard. The white bunny ears on his head kept falling off and they were too big. How did girls even walk in high heels? He had had to practice for hours before even beginning this operation.

He tugged down on the pink fishnet tights, fixing the fur cuffs on his arms and the fur-lined collar around his neck. The leotard was really getting uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the wall.

_It's for the Tenth, it's for the Tenth…_he gritted his teeth as he flipped his hair over a shoulder, batting the eyelashes that had been elongated by generous amounts of mascara. Blush darkened his cheeks and lipstick made his lips cherry red.

Smiling as seductively as he could, Gokudera bent forward, placing his hands on his knees, arching his back and then turning around, shaking his little white bunny tail.

He could almost hear Yamamoto's heart jump out of his chest, as the swordsman gaped.

Gokudera began to speak in Italian, as he walked over, gently sliding a finger down Yamamoto's spine. Gokudera smirked, almost falling apart when he saw the glazed look in Yamamoto's eyes. In truth, although Gokudera had laid on the seductive tone, he had really been insulting Yamamoto.

He stood on his tip-toes behind Yamamoto, resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder, brushing his lips against Yamamoto's neck.

The Japanese boy shivered, refusing to acknowledge the bulge growing in his pants.

Gokudera smirked. The boy was wearing his kendo uniform, for God's sake.

The silverette, still insulting Yamamoto in a seductive tone, keeping his eyes half-lidded, began to back away. Yamamoto was quite easily seduced, he determined.

Just as he was about to disappear around the corner, Yamamoto grabbed his arm.

"W-Who are you?" Yamamoto stammered.

Gokudera stared at him in shock. Was his disguise really that good? Yamamoto seemed rather dazed however, as he began to pull on the shorter boy's wrists. "I haven't seen you around," the raven haired ballplayer's voice grew husky, as he swallowed.

"W-What the hell?" Gokudera squeaked, his voice coming out higher than usual. Yamamoto broke into a rather large grin, before wrapping one arm around the "girl's" slender waist and using the other to grab "her" chin.

Gokudera began to struggle.

This was not what he had bargained for.

Suddenly, the blue-tooth in Yamamoto's ear buzzed and he was forced to stop, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You're a fucking idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi," Gokudera growled, his face flushed bright red as he stormed away.

"Where have I heard that before…?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side as he answered his blue-tooth.

* * *

**XD**

**Yep. Pretty random. Oh well, since they're just drabbles…It's okay if they're short right? Think of them like Hetalia episodes! (Hetalia, by the way, is a show you have to watch.)**

**Akai no Kumo**


	3. 1859 Gothic Lolita

**A/N: **Here's the third installment of the "No Way in Hell" drabble series. It's…1859 this time! Yay for violent smut! XD

**Disclaimer: **….Read the first two chapters.

-x-

**1859 Gothic Lolita**

"Gokudera-kun…did you maybe go a little overboard…?" Tsuna said with a slight smile as he helped his right hand man get out of the leotard. "I mean, you _kissed _Yamamoto…"

"Please don't remind me, Juudaime," Gokudera sighed as he began to rub the blush and the mascara off his face.

Tsuna smiled. _Gokudera-kun didn't look too bad in the bunny girl outfit…_he thought with a faint blush. _He looked…kind of pretty…Wait! WHAT AM I THINKING?_

Gokudera began to mutter to himself as he picked up the next outfit and assignment Giannini had given him. Scrawled on the piece of paper was, "Gokudera-san, good job last time! I got plenty of research, but I think we might need to go revisit Yamamoto-san some other time. For now, please put on the Gothic Lolita dress and visit Hibari-san."

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked, suddenly fearing for his right hand man's life.

With a sigh, Gokudera turned to the closet. "Juudaime," he said, his tone serious. "Which do you think is better? Sweet Lolita or Gothic Lolita?"

Tsuna facepalmed. Once his right hand man got started, there was no stopping him. The silverette seemed actually _willing _to do it by now. "G-Gokudera-kun, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to…Please don't push yourself…" Tsuna said weakly. Gokudera smiled broadly.

"And let you down? Never!" the silverette shook his head fiercely as he decided on the Gothic Lolita one. Secretly, he was quite excited. He wanted to see Hibari with some other expression on his face. This was going to be fun.

-x-

Gokudera sat down on the bench outside, his back growing tired. The skirt he wore was ended about three inches above the knee, short enough to leave people wanting more. His legs, slender and encased in high-heeled boots, were getting rather tired. He officially hated high heels and it was getting hot in the black corset and black lace headband.

His hair had been extended, so that it now brushed his waist, but it kept the silky silver color and softness that he had before. He sat near Hibari's garden, knowing the tonfa-wielder would have to come out eventually.

And so he did.

He remained where he sat, drinking his tea calmly and elegantly, waiting for Hibari to come to him.

"Who are you?" Hibari's voice was rather low and dangerous, as the yukata-clad man approached the strange person seated in his garden.

Gokudera eyed Hibari coolly. "Who I am is none of your business," he said, keeping his voice feminine, but not too girly. He sipped his tea again, eyeing the Cloud Guardian coolly. He had done quite a bit of research on Gothic Lolita, not because he wanted to, but because the Tenth had told him to and because he wanted to impress his boss.

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, tonfas sliding out of the sleeves of his yukata. "I'll bite you to death," he warned.

Gokudera stood up, putting his tea cup onto the stone bench as he made his way over to Hibari, placing a gentle hand on the raven haired man's shoulder, digging his nails in ever so slightly as he leaned his face in. "You wouldn't want to do that, Hibari-san," he whispered, keeping a playful edge to his voice.

Hibari bristled, and Gokudera took the opportunity to dart around Hibari, now reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "A present for you, Hibari-san," he said with a slight smile, leaning forward so that he could see Hibari's reaction.

The receiver seemed on the edge of snapping, as he tossed the box away, raising his tonfas back to his face as he whirled around. "That's it," he snarled and began to advance on Gokudera.

But Gokudera had been watching videos of Hibari's fighting. He always fought the same way. One left swing up, while using the right one to hit the opponent's side. Side stepping the move, Gokudera kicked out with his foot, his shoe colliding with the right tonfa. He knocked it out of the way, watching the weapon skid towards the pond, teetering dangerously on an edge.

Hibari stopped, eyeing the stranger. She was good, he decided as he relaxed. Maybe he could have some fun with this. The girl didn't look too uninviting. Although there was something about her that reminded him of a certain herbivore.

Ignoring the feeling, Hibari placed his tonfa back into place as he advanced on the girl.

Gokudera sensed his life was in danger, all of a sudden and began to back away, stumbling as the back of his knees hit the stone bench he had been previously sitting on. He fell onto the bench, his balance already made unsteady by the fact that he could tell Hibari's gaze was slightly glazing over.

_Never knew he was as seducible as the baseball freak…_he noted mentally as he pretended to look terrified. But then again, maybe it wasn't fair. He knew what Hibari was weak against. The prefect enjoyed causing pain to those in an already painful situation.

"D-Don't hurt me, Hibari-san!" Gokudera protested in his female voice, as he scrambled to get away, nearly falling off the other edge of the bench. He made sure Hibari could see his underwear as he struggled to right himself.

Hibari frowned, feeling a strange urge in his lower stomach. It…was an ache…and he felt something throb. Oh fuck.

Realization dawned on Hibari's face and Gokudera smirked. His job here was done. Hibari shouldn't be sent on a job to the Italian slums either.

However, his thoughts ended there as Hibari closed the distance between them, lust filling his eyes as he began to bite on Gokudera's bottom lip. The silverette struggled to push himself away but Hibari only clenched him tighter.

"Let me go!" Gokudera whined, panting slightly as Hibari began to nip at his neck. "We're in public!"

"You brought this on yourself, herbivore," Hibari growled into Gokudera's neck, as his hands struggled with the strange lace buttons and zippers on Gokudera's dress. Fear flashed through the silverette's body. His wig was slipping. Reaching up with his hands, he quickly fixed it, trying his best to look as if he was just wiping blood away from his mouth.

"Kyouya!"

Kusakabe appeared in the doorway, as Hibari began to nip at Gokudera's ear.

"KYOUYA!" Kusakabe thundered as he stormed into the garden, throwing a large file at the former prefect. "You have to look through these things," he said, adding a rather quieter, "Please," when Hibari glared at him.

Gokudera mouthed a silent thanks to Kusakabe, who winked as Hibari turned, thoroughly disgruntled.

-x-

**Haha, so how was that? Bad enough that it needs to be thrown into a volcano, and then set upon by a crowd of carnivorous rabbits? Whatever you think, please review! Requests are always welcome. XD**

**Akai no Kumo**


End file.
